Connect
by epiclove4u
Summary: Bella and her sister Anna can get into a lot of trouble in the supernatural world. You want to know? Just step inside...
1. Chapter 1

Ayanna Cassie Swan

* * *

Appearance

wavy brown-caramel hair w/ natural red streak

milk chocalate eyes

smooth and delicate tanned skin

plump, pink lips

button nose

4' 10"

* * *

Personality

stubborn

defiant

persistent

loving

careful

inspiring

energetic

spunky

* * *

13 years old

Siblings: Isabella(Bella) Marie Swan

Daughter of Renee Dwyer-Swan and Charlie Swan

Rating T

Genre(s):family mystery fiction fantasy romance

ENJOY!-Ayanna

* * *

Preface

People can make promises. People can also break promises. Those promises are mistakes. They are mistakes because the one promised-even in darkness with nothing else left- is holding on to that hope and when you break it, that's when it all falls down...

* * *

One

Bella

We parked in front of the first building the one that said FRONT OFFICE.

"Bella, can we park here? Nobody else is." my little sister, Annabella- or Anna as she likes-perked up.

We were really excited when we found out we are in the same grade even though she's 13. You see Anna is like a genius, literally. So we are both in 11th grade this year. Even if we weren't in the same grade then people would still know we are realated since she's like a mini-me. I love her and would do absolutely anything for her.

"We are new we don't know any better." I replied earning a giggle from Anna.

We walked up to the office and went in.

"Hi my name is Anna and this is Bella. We're new here." Anna said to the lady at the front desk. she was a plump woman and was wearing a dark periwinkle blouse with black dress slacks. She had on some pastel pink lipstick and purple eyeshadow. All in all she looked pretty nice and fit in well with the screnery of the cuddly little room.

"Oh the Swans', and our own little prodigy!" I smiled proudly at Anna. She's smart and deserves praise for it.

Mrs. Hern gave us our locker numbers(right next to each other) and schedules which are the same. We looked at each other and thought 'Charlie.'

I should probably mention that we can hear each others thoughts. No one knows except us two we never told our parents or friends. They would think we're wierd.

We got our books and headed to our first class-History.

Finding our seats was easy and class started soon after we were seated.

* * *

Anna

Finally it was lunch and we sat with our new friends.

'Anna' I heard Bella in my head 'look'. I turned to see whereshe had set her gaze and saw _them_.

"Those are the Cullens." Jessica piped up. There were six of them but only one caught my eye. He had deep golden eyes like the rest and thick dark-chocolate hair that I had an urge to run my hands through.

"It's not worth your time, don't bother. They won't pay any attention to us girls or even boys here. Don't know why you'd be any different." Jessica said with a snooty edge. Guess whi got turned down? Anybody?

"Don't speak to soon, Jess. Edward is staring ant then both, Peter too." Angela giggled. Jessica looked ready to kill Angela any moment. Bella and I both laughed at her reaction and she shot us a glare.

"What?" I asked innnocently and sweetly.

The bell rang and we went to our next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Connect

Two

Bella

Our last class was Biology ll (2). We walked into the classroom and to the teacher's desk.

"Ah the Swans..." Whats his problem. I didnt do anything yet. Hehe..."Please take your seats next to Cullen and Cullen."

Bella chose to sit next to Edward so I was next to yours truly- Peter Cullen. Yay!

Throught the whole class we talked about stuff Bella and in I had learned before we came to easy peasy nice and lemon squeezy. getting no reply. Throughout the class I kept attempting to make conversation with him but he kept shooting me down. Ugh! Stuck-up jerk. I looked over to Bella to see her in the same predicament. What is up with these Cullen men. Maybe the women are like this to.

The bell rang signaling class was over and everyone sartied grabbing thier books and heading out the door.

I reached for my backpack and my hand brushed up against Peter's hand.

"Oh, sorry! Bye Peter! See you tommorow!"I said. He just gave me a confused and pained .

So what happened in Bio class?" Bella asked as we drove home. She gave me a knowing look.

I blushed and replied,"Nothing...absolutely nothing. He was like a moving mute he said _nothing_ at all."

"Same with Edward. I think there is something going on there in that family."

"Mhmm." There sure is and we are going to find out.


End file.
